<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>catch me by GhostWithAScythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954668">catch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe'>GhostWithAScythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Good Children Of God [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, I had no idea how to write these guys back then lol, M/M, Manhunt in real life, but it's harmless, it's more like tag, they're all living in the same city okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is running from George. Hiding at Sapnap's might not have been the best play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream / GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Good Children Of God [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>catch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frantic ringing and knocking on his door made Sapnap look up from his phone. With an annoyed groan he got up from his bed where he had been chilling up until a second ago. He crossed his small apartment and opened the door with a jerk, staring at the person outside. </p>
<p>"Who died?"</p>
<p>Dream stopped harassing the poor door bell to stare at him in confusion. "What?" </p>
<p>Sapnap rolled his eyes at his friend. "Since you're basically breaking into my apartment, I figured something important happened. So, who died?"</p>
<p>Dream dropped his confused expression and scoffed, squeezing through the door past Sapnap into his apartment. "No one died, you idiot. I'm running from George and need to hide." </p>
<p>Sapnap closed the door and followed Dream who was now clinging to the living room window, searching for any sign of his boyfriend like he had some form of paranoia. Which he probably had. </p>
<p>"So... You're playing that stupid game again?", Sapnap asked, crossing his arms and watching him skeptically. </p>
<p>Dream nodded absentmindedly. "Yep, and George will lose again!"</p>
<p>Sapnap laughed, letting it go. Whenever Dream and George were playing one of their manhunts they went completely crazy, doing everything to somehow trick the other better than he did and win the game. Considering they were boyfriends it was scary how competitive they were. </p>
<p>Sapnap himself was not interested in joining their stupid game, but inevitably he got involved anyway, even if only to provide a place to hide - like Dream did right now.  </p>
<p>Speaking of... Returning from his quest to his bedroom to pick up his phone, Sapnap found Dream now at the door, scanning the stairway through the peephole. Answering a few messages, he went to get something to drink, calling back at Dream: "Do you want some water? You've probably been running for a while." </p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah, yeah, sure...", Dream answered distractedly, running back to the window.</p>
<p>Sapnap grabbed two glasses of water and returned to the window, handing Dream his water and standing beside him. The view wasn't that spectacular, only the streets three floors below them and buildings on the other side of the road. Sapnap didn't care, he liked his small apartment anyways.  </p>
<p>"Dont you think he's gonna find you here?", he mused, shoving Dream slightly to get his attention. "You hid here last time." </p>
<p>"I dont know, he might think I'm not here because I've been here last time. Or he might think that I'm here because he thinks I think that he thinks that I'm not here."</p>
<p>"Dream, you're hurting my brain, stop it!", Sapnap laughed, unable to follow his friends thoughts. "You're way too smart for an average human like me." </p>
<p>Dream laughed at him. "It's not my fault you're an idiot!" Then he sipped from his water and made a dismissive gesture, returning to the topic. "It doesn't really matter anyway if George finds me. I can just run again, that fire escape you have here is so op."</p>
<p>Sapnap hummed approvingly, looking back at the other window in his small kitchen. It lead out to a metal lattice staircase which was almost connected to the ground. There was a two meter drop at the bottom to stop random people from coming up, but it was pretty easy to get down. Dream used it to escape George last minute the last time the played and won the game, so he hoped for the trick to work again. Sapnap had to admit, it was a good plan, having two exits you couldn't really block and not easily sneak up on, and almost impossible to counter. </p>
<p>For one person, that is.</p>
<p>The small ding from his phone tore Sapnap from his thoughts. Dream also seemed to be lost in thought, at least he was startled by the noise. </p>
<p>"What time is it, by the way? I gotta survive until five." </p>
<p>"Why don't you just look at your own phone?", Sapnap argued, reading the message he received. </p>
<p>"Uh... I don't have it with me?", Dream tried but Sapnap just gave him an "stop your bullshit" look.</p>
<p>There weren't many rules to his friends' little hunting game, but you had to have your phone with you so the other could track you over the app they coded. It only showed the direction the other player was in though, not the exact place, but it was still the most existential part of the game. </p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> you have it with you, you're just too lazy to take it out from your pocket." </p>
<p>Dream grinned. "Maybe." </p>
<p>Sapnap gave up. "It's a little after four. You should have this win in-" He broke off, perking up. "Or maybe not."</p>
<p>Dream gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" </p>
<p>Sapnap tilted his head, concentrating. "I think I heard something..." </p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Dream was serious immediately, also listening closely. </p>
<p>Sapnap went back to his apartment door, putting one ear against the dark wood, listening. </p>
<p>"There's someone in the house, I heard the front door.", he reported to Dream who followed him here. </p>
<p>"What? There's no way! I watched the entrance the entire time!" </p>
<p>Sapnap shook his head. "No, you didn't. Not the entire time and you don't have that good of a view from here." </p>
<p>Dream crossed his arms, pouting. "Oh my God, this is st-" </p>
<p>"I hear steps!", Sapnap exclaimed, interrupting Dream and making him jump. "Someones running up the stairs!" </p>
<p>"Let me look!", Dream jumped forward, trying to get a glance through the peephole but Sapnap pushed him back. </p>
<p>"You can't see anyone yet, idiot! They only just reached the second floor, it sounds like." </p>
<p>Dream took a step back. "Well, that's my cue to go now, I'm not going to risk it being George." He smirked, already backing away towards the window. "You don't mind me using your convenient fire escape, right?"</p>
<p>Sapnap crossed his arms, fake-pouting. "I'm starting to think you're only friends with me because of my 'convenient fire escape'." </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Sappy Nappy, you know I love you!"</p>
<p>Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Don't let George hear that!" </p>
<p>Dream hopped onto the kitchen counter and opened the window, ready to run. Sapnap followed him more slowly. His friend swung his legs out of the window, dangling right above the half landing, and winked back at him. "That can stay our little secret, right?"</p>
<p>Sapnap merely shook his head in defeat, watching Dream turn around and jump out of the window, a loud bang echoing through the street as he landed on the metal. Sapnap leaned on the kitchen counter towards the window, glancing through the bars to the floor below, and grinned in satisfaction. It was an east side window and the sun was already way past its highest point, so you really only noticed the figure crouching in the shadows when you knew he was there.</p>
<p>Dream did not.</p>
<p>Sapnap shouted a goodbye to his friend and watched as he jogged over to the staircase leading down, skipping every other step on his way. Sapnap couldn't see very well through the lattice, so he didn't see how George jumped up from his hideout in the shadows and tagged his boyfriend, but he couldn't miss Dream's high-pitched scream of utter shock. A moment later another bang rang as he landed on the staircase. </p>
<p>Sapnap couldn't help it, he started laughing, oh this was so good! He would never let Dream forget that very manly shriek! Beneath him he could hear George also roaring with laughter right as Dream started screaming in outrage. </p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL?! What! Why are you here? George!" A second of silence. "Sapnap YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"</p>
<p>That sent Sapnap right into another fit of laughter. Dream kept on shouting, yelling insults and curses, but Sapnap could barely hear him over the buzzing in his ears. God, he was laughing so hard his head was spinning. He took a deep, calming breath, trying to compose himself, which kind of worked. A wide, gloating grin stayed on his face even as he looked down at his friends. Dream was still sitting on the floor, he stopped shouting though and seemed to be pouting now. George was also on the ground but he looked like he doubled over from laughing, since he was lying flat on his back, panting and giggling from time to time. </p>
<p>"Hey!", Sapnap yelled down to them. "Come up here, that's more comfortable than the staircase." </p>
<p>George lifted his head at that and finally stood up, tumbling a bit until he found his balance. Then he pulled his boyfriend up with him. </p>
<p>"Come on, don't be a sore loser!" </p>
<p>Dream grumbled but followed him up the stairs and back through the window. Sapnap gladly made space for them and held his fist out to George.</p>
<p>"We got him!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, we got him." George smirked and bumped his fist. </p>
<p>Dream eyed them with a dark expression. "I hate you. Both of you." </p>
<p>Sapnap exchanged an unimpressed glance with George. "Mh-hm. Sure."</p>
<p>Dream sighed, dropping his pretendence of being mad, trotting back to the living room and flopping down on the couch. </p>
<p>"You gave me a heart attack, George. I thought I was going to die!" </p>
<p>George sat down next to him. "Well, I caught you, so it was worth it." Dream just groaned and closed his eyes, his head dropping on George's shoulder. </p>
<p>Sapnap, playing the good host, put down two glasses of water in front of them. "Here, helps against shock." </p>
<p>That brought him a menacing glare from Dream. "And you! I thought I could trust you but you betrayed me! How could you?" He theatrically pointed a finger at him, false indignation dripping from his words. </p>
<p>"Well, I asked him to help me.", George said, taking a sip from his water. He looked very pleased with himself. </p>
<p>Sapnap grinned at Dream. "It was George's plan, but he didn't have to do much persuading to get me to join, if I'm honest." </p>
<p>Dream snorted and crossed his arms. "Tsk. To think I was betrayed by my beloved and my best friend..." He stifled a fake sob. "How can I ever trust again?" </p>
<p>Sapnap just laughed at him shamelessly while George threw his arms around him. "Oh no, please forgive me!", he pleaded, his voice drenched with sarcasm. </p>
<p>Dream huffed and finally laughed. "Fine", he said, dragging out the i. "I forgive you because I love you and that was a good play. You..." He narrowed his eyes at Sapnap. "... not so much. Traitor." </p>
<p>Sapnap just shrugged. "I can live with that."</p>
<p>He knew Dream wasn't really mad. Conspiring and getting help was never against the game rules and Dream himself made use of that before, and he was generally a good sport. Also, this trap totally would have been worth it even if Dream was actually pissed at him for a few days. </p>
<p>"Come on!", George smiled at his boyfriend, asking for forgiveness for Sapnap. "Tell him you love him."</p>
<p>Dream just shook his head resolutely. "Nope." Then he smiled back. "I only love you, idiot."</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes but couldn't help the joyful grin forming on his face, pulling his boyfriend into a short kiss. "I love you too, idiot." </p>
<p>"You can't just say 'idiot' back at me!", Dream complained. </p>
<p>"Well, I just did. Deal with it.", George countered, sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p>At that point, Sapnap decided he had had enough. </p>
<p>"Okay, you guys are going to go <em>now</em>." He pushed back from the window he was leaning at, shooing the others up from the couch as well. "I will puke if you continue being this soppy in my living room." </p>
<p>Dream laughed at him while being shoved towards the door. "You're just jealous!" </p>
<p>Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. But I want to go back to doing nothing and vibe, like I was before you broke my door down, Dream." </p>
<p>He got no response due to Dream wheezing and George guiding his boyfriend out of the apartment, waving at Sapnap. </p>
<p>"I'll talk to you tomorrow, thanks for helping me."</p>
<p>Sapnap smiled. "Was a pleasure, now leave." Which made Dream break into another fit of kettle noises. Sapnap couldn't help but grin at his friends' stupid - although usual - behaviour, closing the door. Maybe after today his apartment would be spared from their hunts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>